Talk:Straight to the Heart
I can't get this quest O_o. I get the In Grenth's Defence and You're a mean one Mister. Grenth. But not this? ---Jamster--- 00:08, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :That's strange. I can get all 4 quests on my Ele... No idea why that is the way it is. --- -- (s)talkpage 00:10, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::4!!!1111shift/1?1!1!!? I can only get half of them then XD ---Jamster--- 00:15, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::I can only get half of them too, but that must be because of the Grenth vs. Dwayna thing. --AlpHaz 01:03, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::In reference to the bug now written on the page, I do not have EotN, if it helps. ---Jamster--- 12:20, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::::after completing one of the quests from the rift warden, the other one becomes available. You can't support both dwayna and grenth at the same time, so you can only have 2 of the 4 quests active at any one time. --Uberxman1028 23:27, 23 December 2007 (UTC)Uberxman1028 ::::::Clarifying the above: I'm looking at the dialog right now, and I have all four choices available: "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grenth", "In Grenth's Defense", "Straight to the Heart", and "The Strength of Snow". However, if I select "Straight to the Heart" and it gets added to my quest log, then I check again, I only have three choices, "The Strength of Snow" disappears as an option while "Straight to the Heart" is in the quest log. It comes back if abandon or complete "Straight to the Heart". Of course, this is a complete non-sequitur on the part of Uberxmn1028, as it has nothing at all to do with the original poster's problem. --68.187.144.197 01:53, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Trivia Cold as Ice is a quest with nearly thesame name as the reject dialogue. I doubt the reject dialogue is not a reference to that same song --- -- (s)talkpage 00:10, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Bugged Grentchies Am I the only one having problems with the Grentchies not attacking? They just stand there most of the time. They generally won't attack anything unless I run right up beside a snowman. Butterflybangs 07:10, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :They're not in your party, or allies, so they must either be targeted by a snowman or come within their own range of one. Tain 17:19, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::I generally just run up to the enemy snowmen and use Ice Fort. This draws all the Grentchies into the battle, and also many of the snowmen focus uselessly on me for a while. --68.187.144.197 02:37, 24 December 2007 (UTC) 14 minutes??? This quest generally takes me up to half an hour/ 40 minutes... I have no idea how to do it faster, care to explain? 80.201.45.81 21:47, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Dude all your allies must die or something if you keep them alive you can rush in with 20+ grenches and kill huge mobs 194.125.71.200 21:48, 23 December 2007 (UTC)conski Yeah, i don't agree with the 14 min thing. This takes a while, unless there's some kind of trick. Same here, tried this quest a dozen of times, i reached the final room once with only 6 grentches left and there is no way i can handle the whole group Running in the middle of snowmen+ice fort allows me to go a lil further, but grentches die too easily Witchblade 16:29, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Fastest I can do it is in 11 minutes and I can do it that fast every time. I will take a screen shot when I do it again. I do not understand how it can take more than 20 minutes to do it. Unindal 22:29, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :Here's the proof that it can be done in 11 minutes. http://www.gl-computers.com/Uni/GuildWars/gw886.jpg Unindal 22:58, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::More proof. http://www.gl-computers.com/Uni/GuildWars/gw888.jpg I think I have 24 Grentches behind me. Unindal 23:21, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::I found there is a "trick" to the quest. The Grentches only follow you and wont fight the snowmen unless attacked or the snowmen come into aggro range. So... for each group of snowmen, get close enough so that ALL your Grentches are in aggro range of the snowmen (fortune favours the bold ;-). You will also get more reinforcements. By making your following Grentches all attack (and with the reinforcements you will get) you will end up with a larger army than if you just edge up to the snowmen and 1-2 of your Grentches get picked off. :::*If your Ice Fort is ready, just kamikaze up to a group of snowmen so that YOU pull all the aggro. :::*Put up your ice fort... and the initial attacks of the snowmen wont do squat... but all your Grentches will get a "free shot". :::*DON'T inch up to the snowmen. For the majority of the groups you can just gogogogogo... It's like how continually running in Super Mario Bros. and you always seem to make the jumps... but if you go slow... you have to wait for the platforms to come around again. :::*IMO... nothing rocks harder than the Monk's Ice Breaker skill. "For 10 seconds, target ally has +5 Health regeneration and anyone striking target ally with an attack is knocked down." It's like having a second Ice Fort... AND your Grentches get free shots at knock-downed snowmen. [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 16:17, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::As I had linked in the Guild Wars Wiki I made a video of myself running it in 10 minutes.. YouTube video GW-Asuka 17:32, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :::Wow, that's a nice video - certainly taught me a couple things about this quest. ;) I think that one's actually worthy of sticking on the article. —Dr Ishmael 17:52, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Master Dungeon Guide Does this complete the dungeon for the guide? RT | Talk 22:31, 25 December 2007 (UTC) suggestion on doing this quest Because you are going to deal with a large number or snowmen who might end up clumping each other, it is highly recommended that you play as a ranger, since you can spam Flurry of Ice to hit multiple foes. --Dark Paladin X 18:47, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Walkthrough I've added a complete Walkthrough for this quest now, enjoy. RTSFirebat 14:13, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Levelupping not possible Added note for levelupping; quest is added to Prophecies category. Aerial Starlight 09:27, 2 January 2008 (UTC) What a worthless quest... Seriously... Just go do The Strength of Snow and TA-DAA!!! You can do it 3-4 times faster! >_< RoseOfKali 05:39, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :Naah, only 1.5-2 times as fast, if you can get it in ten minutes. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 18:09, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::7 minutes. :) RoseOfKali 15:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC) +20% ench mod Do weapon mods work during these quests? I didn't think they did at all, has anyone actually tested this? RoseOfKali 20:57, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :Yes, they do. I'm pretty sure it's happened to me on all the quests because i have a +20% enchant mod and i definitely notice ice fort lasting longer. Other mods like hsr or hct also seem to work. N Segick 21:05, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::BLAST! Forget cc bow... >_<' RoseOfKali 21:09, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::They do NOT work. I timed it carefully with two different weapons (dagger and staph, both with 20% lengthen enchantment), and both ways (and both weapons), the time from when I first click the fort skill to when it first starts to collapse was 10.9 seconds (+/- about 0.05 sec). Presumably, the fort protects while collapsing (.1 sec) and the other 1 second includes the skill activation time. This may be a change from earlier years, but I don't know this for sure. GW-Susan 03:25, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes they do, see discussion on Strength of Snow... Watch your enchantment and the damage numbers you're taking, not the pretty ice blocks... RoseOfKali 03:38, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::The 20% enchant. mod works(past the animation), but it seems to be the only 1. i was hoping for furious. +health and +energy mods don't work. Bottle130 09:56, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::Furious doesn't work because you're not attacking, so you never hit with your weapon. The adren gain is built into the Snowball spells. +HP/+EN mods don't work because of Yuletide. HCT/HSR-spells caster mods still work where applicable, as do silencing mods and runes of purity and recovery. See here for useful equipment. RoseOfKali 15:32, December 29, 2009 (UTC)